


Симбиоз

by desterra



Category: Eureka
Genre: Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нейтан Старк ненавидит, когда Джек Картер склочным вредным голосом спрашивает: "Что всё это значит?" — и интонационно расставляет точки после каждого слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Симбиоз

Нейтан ненавидит, когда Джек склочным вредным голосом говорит: "Что всё это значит?" — и интонационно расставляет точки после каждого слова. Он ненавидит эту фразу сильнее, чем некомпетентность идиотов из сектора два, выпустивших из лаборатории недоработанный газ, эдакую помесь сыворотки правды и любовного зелья. Он ненавидит её, потому что до дрожи в коленях боится продолжения. А Нейтан Старк не может себе позволить испытывать страх. Тем более такой нелепый, как страх разрушить отношения. Но, чёрт возьми, как не бояться, если есть некая неутешительная тенденция в его жизни. Ни у кого раньше не получалось смириться с его ритмом жизни, его правилами и его поведением. Не то, чтобы он не пытался найти компромисс. Но все попытки, так или иначе, заканчивались полным провалом. Именно поэтому он просто ждёт, когда переполнится чаша терпения у Джека. И надо сказать, что Картер не помогает. Особенно когда произносит эти слова.  
В первый раз он слышит их по телефону поздним вечером и машинально проверяет часы. Третий день подряд Нейтан забывает о времени и обещанном ужине. Первые два раза Джек шутит о рассеянности гениев и их слабом применении в быту, но, видимо, третий раз — это потолок.  
— Я жду, — напоминает Картер. В голосе недовольство, а что в глазах — непонятно, сложность общения по телефону. Старк вздыхает, глотая резкое "я предупреждал", и пару раз прикладывается затылком о мягкое кресло.  
— Старк? — нетерпеливо тянет Картер, и Нейтан напоминает себе о компромиссах.  
— Я потерял счёт времени, — признаётся он.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Джек. И, серьёзно, если бы в его голосе звучало не недоумение, а сарказм, Нейтан завершил бы звонок. И, тем самым, положил конец их отношениям.  
— Я увлёкся и потерял счёт времени, — повторяет он, пытаясь не зарычать.  
— Хорошо, — медленно, словно ребёнку в истерике, отвечает Джек. — И как это связано с тем, что Зоуи получила место практиканта в Глобал?  
И это очередь Старка спрашивать "что?"  
— Я говорю, — начинает Джек и вдруг прерывает себя тихим хихиканьем. — Не могу поверить. О. Мой. Бог. Или всевидящий космос. Нейтан, ты правда сделал сейчас поспешный вывод, основанный на сиюминутном впечатлении без надлежащих доказательств? О. Мой. Бог.  
Старк бурчит что-то невнятное в трубку, признавая свою собственную зажигательную речь.  
— Кому-то нужно больше спать, — продолжает хихикать Джек. — Ты невозможный человек, Старк! Я должен на тебя злиться за делишки, проворачиваемые за моей спиной. А ты всё взял и испортил. Это жутко. Жди, через пятнадцать минут я тебя заберу. Меньше кофеина, умник, больше сна.  
В трубке раздаются длинные гудки. Нейтан тщательно проверяет данные, пытаясь уложиться в отведённые ему пятнадцать минут, и изредка качает головой.  
Джек странный. Но, может быть, именно поэтому он так нужен Нейтану.

— Что всё это значит? — вопит Джек и гневно тычет пальцем в сторону своего джипа. Старк вздыхает. И нет, он не мнётся ни в коем случае. Он очень спокойно переступает с ноги на ногу и не может понять, как Джек умудрился обнаружить такую крохотную, такую непохожую на камеру... камеру. И он пытается найти правильные слова для объяснения своего... стремления быть в курсе происходящего, одновременно просчитывая возможности по улучшению дизайна следящего устройства. Так, чтобы всякие там Джеки Картеры не отыскивали его с удручающей скоростью.  
— Ну, — машет головой Джек и устраивает ладони на бёдрах. Плохой, плохой знак. Хуже только руки, сложенные на груди, и до этого момента, Нейтан уверен, остаётся очень мало времени.  
Старк откашливается. Сложно найти верные интонации, чтобы не отпугнуть. Чтобы не услышать в ответ что-то о паранойе, личном пространстве и недопустимости тотального контроля. Нейтан всё это уже слышал раньше, а ведь там даже не было камер и иных отслеживающих устройств. Были лишь звонки и вопросы. Конечно, Джек может и не сказать ничего подобного, а просто врезать Старку промеж глаз со всем искусством бывшего маршала. И уйти. На секунду Нейтан допускает, что это будет верным решением для всех. Джеку не придётся мириться со стремлением Старка знать всё и даже немного больше, а Нейтан вернётся к тихому существованию и забудет нелепые страхи.  
— Земля — учёному! — Джек хмурит брови и, кажется, еле сдерживает себя от успокаивающего прикосновения. И лёгкий вариант внезапно перестаёт быть вариантом. Совсем.  
— Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в безопасности, — тихо говорит он, прикрыв глаза. — Мне это необходимо.  
— Эм, — тянет Картер. — Безопасность. Безопасность, конечно, хорошо. И что? Эти чехлы пропитаны каким-то новым медицинским раствором, который мгновенно лечит раны и собирает кровь в самовыдвигающиеся пробирки?  
Конечно же, Джек не нашёл камеру. Старк стонет в голос, не скрывая разочарования в собственных умственных способностях. Конечно, Джек должен устроить шум из-за новых кожаных чехлов на сидениях его джипа.  
— Я так понимаю, что чехлы обычные, — многозначительно кивает Картер. — Что ты натворил?  
— Ничего, — безуспешно ощетинивается Нейтан. Но Джек хуже бульдога. И глаза у него явно с какими-то рентгеновскими лучами или ионами, влияющими на возможности собеседника лгать.  
— Я установил камеру, — признаётся Нейтан парой минут спустя.  
— Камеру, — повторяет Джек.  
— Маленькую, — уточняет Старк. — Для безопасности.  
Картер хмыкает и лезет в джип. Нейтан морщится, готовясь к взрыву, который не заставляет себя долго ждать.  
— Ничего себе! — вопит Джек. — Ничего себе! Нейтан, это же круче, чем гаджеты Бэтмена! А можно мне ещё вместо пуговицы такую? Ну, на всякий случай? Или в часы? Можно? Я даже прощу тебе мои любимые чехлы.  
Это очень неожиданный взрыв, но Старк готов жить на таком вулкане.

Нейтан чувствует себя... крайне неловко, когда перенаправляет все звонки от доктора Батлер, адресованные Джеку, на голосовую почту своего телефона. Но с неловкостью он справиться может, а вот с постоянным флиртом милой блондинки — нет. Он, конечно, верит Джеку, но перестраховка никогда и никому не вредила. Дама ведёт себя совершенно недопустимым образом. Звонки раздаются с частотой и упорством, достойными восхищения. Вот только Старку совсем не хочется восхищаться. Он пересматривает график работы настырной блондинки и делает всё от него зависящее, чтобы Джек не пересекался с этой акулой в человеческом облике. Но в Эврике редко что идёт по плану, а шериф всенепременно должен оказаться в эпицентре катастрофы. Поэтому Старк не удивляется громкому крику Картера:  
— Что всё это значит?  
Он спешит на возглас, тщательно контролируя собственное дыхание. Потому что облажался. Потому что терпение у доброго шерифа не безграничное. Потому что это явный перебор, даже по меркам Нейтана Старка. Джек переводит ледяной взгляд с Нейтана на доктора Батлер, принявшую вид поруганной добродетели, и не замечает, как неуловимо ёжится Старк. Как неловко и крайне неуютно он себя ощущает. Нейтан надеется, что это заслуга его актёрского мастерства, а не безразличие обиженного любовника.  
— Я жду, — повторяет Джек и широко разводит руками, приглашает к диалогу.  
— Шериф, — ровно произносит Старк. — Поговорим в кабинете, пока здесь наводят порядок.  
Джек упрямо вздёргивает подбородок, но молча шагает к выходу из лаборатории.  
— Мы не должны пригласить доктора Батлер? —хмуро уточняет он, глядя на закрытую дверь.  
— Не думаю, — откликается Нейтан. — Послушай, я понимаю, что ты зол. И я готов признать, что вышел за некие этические рамки. И что подобное поведение можно посчитать...  
— Стоп! — Джек поднимает вверх руку и хмурит брови. — Остановись прежде, чем скажешь что-то, что не относящееся к делу.  
Старк всё же открывает рот, пытаясь успеть хоть как-то оправдать свой поступок. Но Джек усиленно качает головой и в любимой манере тянет "неа", с раздражающим акцентом на глупой "а". И Нейтану приходится замолчать. По горлу разливается желчь, а ладони мелко дрожат.  
— Вот что, гений, — ровно и спокойно говорит Джек, — я расстроен не тобой. Ну, вообще-то, тобой, конечно, вот только не в отношенческом смысле. Хорошо? Просто я тут выяснил, что вы продолжаете работать с этими спорами мачизма. И, серьёзно, мне не хочется быть разорванным толпой агрессивных женщин, если что-то пойдёт не так. А оно обязательно пойдёт. Уже чуть не пошло. Ну? Оправдывайся.  
Старк прочищает горло и совсем не радуется внезапной отсрочке.  
— Это наука, Картер, —говорит он. — Риски оправданы по-настоящему ценными открытиями. Мы здесь не в бирюльки играем.  
— А очень похоже, — бурчит Джек и трёт ладонями лицо. —Ладно, успокой меня тем, что приняты все необходимые меры предосторожности.  
— И даже больше, — соглашается Нейтан. — Всё будет...  
— Стоп! — возмущается Джек. — Не смей этого говорить! Сглазишь же!  
Старк ухмыляется. Наверное, как хороший любовник, он не должен смеяться над глупыми страхами своего партнёра, но суеверность Джека слишком забавна.  
— А вот теперь кайся, — злорадно говорит Картер и почти потирает руки. — Доктор Батлер не похожа на вампира, значит ты её не покусал. А что сделал?  
Сердце Нейтана переползает в желудок и сжимается в комок. Прямо сейчас он не понимает, чем руководствовался, когда огораживал Джека от акулы-блондинки. Просто... с Картером так легко расширять границы своего влияния. У Нейтана никогда не было отношений с человеком, так просто реагирующим на любое его действие. Джек честно звонит каждый час и тепло смеётся в трубку. Он хмурится, но ест то, что заказывает для него Старк, в попытке привить хороший вкус. Он так красиво и беспрепятственно впускает Нейтана в свою жизнь, что очень просто забыть: Джек принадлежит в первую очередь себе, потом Зоуи и лишь за ней — ему, доктору Нейтану Старку. И Джек, конечно, скорее всего, простит Нейтану это вмешательство, но, чёрт возьми...  
— Эй, — Джек улыбается и цепляет сильными тёплыми пальцами локоть Старка, даёт ему якорь. — Эй. Давай, делись уже. Главное, что ты её не убил. Не убил ведь, правда? Там же не зомби в лаборатории, да?  
И Нейтан делится. Он давится словами, резкими, честными, не пытаясь оправдать себя. Говорит, что был раздражён. Что не мог позволить. Что не думал о... просто не думал. Джек слушает, прикрыв глаза, и не выпускает локоть из пальцев.  
— Доктор Батлер, — ровно произносит он, — а кто ещё?  
— Никто, — Старк морщится, потому что "никто" не значит, что желания не было.  
— Угу, — многозначительно кивает Картер. — Ты слушал сообщения?  
Нейтан качает головой. Нет, он не слушал, конечно, но настроил небольшую программку, так, на всякий случай. И эта программка отслеживала слова на случай настоящего ЧП. Поэтому...  
— Успокойся, — говорит Картер, — выдыхай. Значит это из-за тебя у меня спокойные дни? Круто, слушай.  
Нейтан хмурится, пытаясь услышать саркастические нотки. Но то ли у него не всё в порядке со слухом, то ли их нет.  
— Ладно, — хмурит брови Джек и водит горячими пальцами по плотной ткани костюма. — Ладно. Давай договоримся: ты не включаешь в свой запретный список Зоуи, Джо, Генри и Эбби. И САРУ. Иначе нам с тобой не жить. Остальные... Ха! У меня будет самый умный секретарь на свете! Или в галактике? А как часто встречаются люди с твоим IQ? Что? Что ты так смотришь?  
Нейтан пожимает плечами и тянет Джека в объятия. Джек удивительный. Старк не знает, как такое возможно, но не собирается жаловаться. Никому.

Нейтан Старк ненавидит, когда Джек Картер склочным вредным голосом спрашивает: "Что всё это значит?" — и интонационно расставляет точки после каждого слова. Он ненавидит эту фразу искренне, ото всей своей души. Потому что она означает только одно: кто-то в Глобал сильно облажался, и шериф вышел на тропу войны. А это чревато запретами на арест очередного неудачника. Что в свою очередь грозит Нейтану просмотром бейсбола без возможности укрыться за научным трактатом. Жизнь — несправедливая штука. Но Нейтана Старка она устраивает.


End file.
